


Legendary swordsman

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzumaki is a legendary swordsman as he uses one sword style and is a samurai as well. He created a safe haven for people who want to be free in the new world and created a haven for everyone. He is a 38 year old man who is a legend and he saved many people but he is known by the people as the elemental hero ...**

**Now he has created a empire and now he has created an military superpower on the seas as his pirates and military forces are tested and now he is at Marine ford and watch as he makes waves and reminds people what a D can do...**

**He is a yonko and he is the son of Rocks D Xbec**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Marine ford - a place were the Place were the marines are headquarters as the place were justice lives. The place were no pirate would dare go.

This place was pack with over 100,000 marines from around the seas all gathering in one place.

There were 14 vice admirals in total and the three admirals and even the 5 out of 7 warlords as well as 50 marine warships and can none as well as a giant squad. 

On whitebeard side you have 14 commanders as well as 43 subordinates crew are with white beard as well.

* * *

Naruto was on the side watching from afar as he had his ship not to far away and his ship Was actually on par with Whitebeard as it is a war ship and it is huge.

Not has black sails and the front has a dragon that has a cannon in its mouth and Naruto ship also has a jolly roger of a hoof dragon that has a skull over the mark.

Naruto was grinning and now he wanted to watch the carnage below.

" Captain , are reports indicate that Monkey D . Luffy is making his way to Marine ford and making his way here "a random solider said.

" good work " Naruto said with a nodded.

* * *

Whitebeard smiled as he paused in a pose and he had his hands clench and he banged the sides as the air itself cracked and later he created a giant wave.

" he is a quake man as people call him, he has the powers of the tremor tremor fruit " Garp said.

Akoji went up to block them and "ice age " and he used his cold powers to freeze the water and it created it as it freeze the water on the surface as well. 

He fired a partisan of ice at whitebeard but he blocks it .

The crew notices that the ice keeps them locked in and they can't move .

" we can take him we have the navy admirals on are side." A marine said

"Your right screw whitebeard" another said 

" all cannons fire sink the Moby dick " a Marine ordered as canons balls fired and missed as they were firing .

As it was raining cannon balls...

" we have something to stand on, lets move " a white beard pirate said .

many pirates and commanders all came off the ship and went on the ice floor...

" lets show them what we can do gentlemen " Vista said as he lead the charge.

As marines and pirates charged at each other they clashed weapons and steel vs steel was clashing at each other.

Namur a fish man was taking out marines with his punches and then flower sword Vista was slicing down marines as the were firing on the pirates with there guns and pistols.

" isn't that flower sword Vista ? " Tashigi asked as she was about to be attacked but smoker attacked the pirate.

* * *

Mean while ..

The white beard pirates try to destroy the marine ships but were stopped by 7 vice admirals as they cut the cannon balls.

Later on...

As the fighting begins ...

Hawkeye looked at whitebeard...

" oh would you look at that ? " kizaru said.

" hawkeye , finally peeked his interest finally willing to fight " akainu said.

" _Hawkeye the world greatest swordsman , every swordsman worth there salt want to clash blades with him, how else are we to duel then to climb the depths of glory with death nipping at are heels." Vista thought_

He then swung his sword and a giant green flying slash emitted from it and went straight for whitebeard.


	2. War

As the flying sword slash went to whitebeard and jozu the third division commander tanked it with his devil fruit and he reflected upwards.

Then...

The whitebeard pirates press forward and attacked the marines.

And the fighting resumes..

With sengoku...

" damn fools trying to break through the front ,"Sengoku said.

" attention artillery unit focus all fire on the enemy ships as well as the approaching pirates " Sengoku said as he used a transponder snail to give prders . They began firing at the ships as well as the pirates .

" forward units block of all pirates to this plaza " a marine ordered as the other lower ranking Marines saluted sir. The artillery units were aimed at the pirates and they were pushing them back.

Then Izo and Haruka both attacked more marines.Vista and Kingdew were fighting as well as Namur and Atmos as Jozu punched one marine.

* * *

"my my , Whitebeard commanders are certainly a freight bunch aren't still they put on a good show however we need to remove the head of this unruly monster before they wreck the place " kizaru stated

Kizaru turned himself into light and he appeared in front the pirates as a bright light was shown and he then he used his Yasakani sacred jewels and he fired a lot of small light that attacks whitebeard .

However Marco the Phoenix came and he smirked.

" oh he blocked the admiral attacked ? " a marine said .

" uh well fancy that " Kizaru said.

" the kings off limits , if you want to get to him then you got to go through me " Marco said.

Marco was covered in a sea blue and yellow flame and he was standing there.

"scary these whitebeard's play rough " Kizaru said.

"What he's on fire " a marine said.

" he's took kizaru attack and he is just floating there " another marine said.

" I don't know what devil fruit that is but I don't like it " Another said.

"Even more rare the logia types, Zoan types: mythical creatures ." kizaru said.

Marco then kicked Kizaru away and he was then he was in a wall.

Kizaru was then was fine and he came up and he then turned to the giant squad "hey giant Unit keep a eye on the sky " he ordered .

" out of the way clear a path !!" Jozu said as he 


End file.
